Longing
by ichika7walkure
Summary: Three characters with a hidden secret. Destiny will take place at the right moment. Sorry that my Summary Sucks. Title is changed from Unique to Longing.


Good Day to everyone! This is my first fanfic ever that is written. Sure, I do have a lot of fanfics but they are only stored in my head and it's kind of hard to write about them.

**Summary**: Three lives with a hidden secret. Fate has chosen for the three to meet at a young age. Destiny will take its action when the right time has come.

Information to remember while reading this story:

Amu, and the guardians -16 years old; Kukai and Ikuto – 21 years old; Utau -20 years old

Amu and Kukai are step-siblings in this fic. Utau and Ikuto are sibings without them knowing. Ikuto and Kukai are best buds.

Tadase in this fanfic is a gay (Sorry to all Tadase fans!). Though it might change in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Shugo Chara or the characters of the said anime. I wish to borrow them for the

convenience of the story.

Now, on with the story:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AMU POV**

"Kukai, wake up! Breakfast is ready!" I called out the sleepy brother of mine as I was finishing preparing our breakfast.

"Be down there in a minute!" was his reply as he was dressing himself with our school uniform.

Hi there! My name is Hinamori Amu. Our family was originally composed of 4 members but we got a new member added 10 years ago. Kukai, my step-brother was adopted because he lost his family at a young age of 11. Left with no relatives, both my parents decided to adopt him therefore, making him my elder brother. It was no problem because Kukai's family and my family have been friends for a long time. But it was inevitable that during his first week of staying with our family, it can't be helped that he was feeling sad and down. (Who wouldn't after loosing your own family?) I did not have any qualms about him being my brother for I have known him since I was 3 years old. Kukai is a responsible person and is energetic and enthusiastic especially when it concerns sport related activities. He is outgoing and is charismatic. I even developed a small crush on him!

Both of us are currently sharing an apartment that is 1 km away from the university where we are currently enrolled. He is on his last year as a college while I'm on my last year as a high school student. We would both go to school together with me in skates and him in a bicycle. And whenever we both have our free time, we would go out and did something fun like shopping and going to amusement parks (as siblings of course!). Having taken up Bachelor of Science in Accountancy, my brother has had many sleepless nights and I was there to give him support by making him tea/coffee and some pastries. Of course, as a senior, I also was having a fair share of sleepless nights as well with the many projects in different subjects.

"How cute of my little sister to always prepare breakfast for me!" said Kukai.

"By the way, I know that you are going to be busy today so I made you a bento today because I'm sure you wouldn't be able to go to the cafeteria. Please don't die on me because of starvation. " I said jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm so lucky to have you as my little sister, sweet and thoughtful!" Kukai chirped.

"You're welcome! Now, let's have our breakfast so that we could go to school."

We ate our breakfast heartily as we were watching the Television. "As expected of the prodigy violinist Tsukiyomi Ikuto, he won the competition held in Paris! His song has captured the hearts of many people and he has won many recitals wince he was 12!" the television stated. I then decided to turn it off since I'm sure that the other channels will have the same news, which is about Kukai-niisan's childhood friend. After that we both washed our dishes and went to school. It only took us 5 minutes with our skates and bike. It was fun since there are Cherry Blossoms lining on the street with its leaves falling since it was Autumn. The falling leaves were like dancing that it gave us an overwhelming feeling.

"A few more months and we will be graduating. I as a college student while you as a high school student. Have you decided what course to take or the career to pursue, sis?" Kukai asked.

"Actually, I haven't given much thought of about it yet. I'm still unsure if I should take a course related to business, math or art." Amu answered.

"Oh well, you're good at those fields so I'm sure that you would be okay sis! God Luck to you!"

"Enough about me have you already decided as to where to work ---"

"Yo! What took you so long, slowpokes?!" a husky voice interrupted us as we were 50 meters from the school gates.

"IKUTO!" Kukai barked.

"NEKO MIMI HENTAI!" Amu shouted.

"So, you haven't changed that much, eh, little _strawberry_?" Ikuto sarcastically asked, more likely stated.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto is a well-known prodigy at the age of 12 and gifted with a mascular & lean body. He maintains a grade between 95-100% in his academic studies, making him one of the outstanding students in the country and has won in many concours. As what you can expect from the heir to the famous corporation, Easter. Son of Mr. Tsukiyomi Aruto & Hoshina Souko, he is currently a 21-year old Business Management student. He has a set of deep alluring sapphire eyes and not-too-long-and-not-too-messy midnight blue hair. Because of that most of the female population in the school are after him. He would have been the perfect guy if it weren't for him being a TOTAL pervert. Since he and Kukai are childhood friends, it was expected that we would become friends (more like arguing friends). I actually met him during Kukai's Birthday party when I was 10 years old. It was a peaceful night. The stars were shining and shimmering while the moon was round and clear. Its moonlight helped in making the Cherry Blossoms in the garden looked so gorgeous. I was struck with the beautiful scenery that was in front of me. And it was that time that I saw him playing the violin so gracefully with the Cherry Blossoms' petals and leaves dancing around him. And it was at that time that I fell in love with him. Of course, I never had the courage to confess my feelings for him. I was good at hiding my real feelings. Though, Kukai and Ikuto are few of the people who saw through my facade as "Cool and Spicy".

"Hey Ikuto! It's a miracle for you to be early for school. Wouldn't you usually arrive 5 minutes before class starts?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah! But since I don't have any practice for violin and I'm through with my homeworks, I decided to come to school earlier." Ikuto replied. "Besides, it's nice to see you guys again!"

I just stared at the two handsome guys, who were catching up with each other's lives. I couldn't help but admire the scene in front of me. When Kukai said he was lucky to have me as his sister, I feel lucky too for being close to two wonderful guys. Since it was rude for me to interrupt the _wonderful_ atmosphere, I silently snuck my way to school and left them. When I arrive at our school gates, I saw my best friend Tadase waiting for me.

I met Tadase back in grade 5 and since he has a princely appearance and character, I immediately develop a crush on him. After gathering courage for 3 months, I decided to confess. But his reply was so unexpected. Instead of replying either yes or no, Tadase told me that he is gay! I was so shocked to learn about his sexual orientation that I fainted after what he had confessed. The next thing I knew was that I was in the school clinic with Tadase taking care of me. He then asked for an apology and explained to me as to how he became a _gay_. Since I was the only one who knew his secret, we then became close friends and would do some shopping together. Of course, the shopping was done in a way were nobody would be able to determine that Tadase is gay.

"Good morning, Amu-chan!" Tadase greeted.

"Like wise!" Amu replied.

We then went to our assigned classroom. As soon as we entered our room, the class fell silent for 5 seconds before squeals erupted.

"Kyaa! It's the PRINCE!"

"Woah! 'Cool & Spicy' Hinamori-san is beautiful as ever."

"I want to be her boyfriend!"

"I want to be his girlfriend!"

"Both of the look good toge– "

I rolled my eyes as Tadase just smiles while we take our seats. Our school mornings are usually filled with screams from our fans. Being the 1st and 2nd, not only in class but with the high school department, we would always be the center of attention. No matter what we do (whether it is relevant or not), the high school population would always make a fuss about it. Sigh. I wonder when I could have a 'normal' morning or day. It was only 10 minutes before class starts. I decided that I would just read a book while waiting for the teacher.

---------------Back at Ikuto and Kukai---------------

"Oh man, how long has it been since we get together?" Kukai asked.

"Let me count...hmm...3 months, I guess." Ikuto answered.

"That long huh. So, how's your practice doing? By the way, I heard the news of you winning again in the concours! Congrats man! You're finally doing what you have always wanted to do!" Kukai said.

"Thanks.... I guess."

"Aww, what is wrong Ikuto?" Kukai asked.

"Nothing, I just find it tiring to join many recitals and maintain the top position in the class. I wish I have a time machine in order to go back in the past and warn myself to be prepared or better yet, tell myself to not let anybody but close friends hear me play." Ikuto answered while trying to remember the day he was 'accidentally' heard by our school's music teacher.

"But nobody has ever built a time machine or any inventions that could bring you back to the past."

"Yeah, I know, I was just speaking sarcastically!"

"By the way Ikuto, have you already settled your other issue regarding your long-lost father?"

"As for my lame-excuse-of-a-father, we still don't have a clue of his whereabouts."

"Ikuto you shouldn't –"

"Just dropped the subject, Kukai. I'm already tired with other matters and I don't wish to hear anything related to my biological father."

"Sorry about that man."

"Nah! It's okay. I know you only have good intentions."

The two then silently continued walking. Their first day of class was just the same as with the previous years. As long as the two entered the class, both were swarmed with their classmates. Ikuto was surrounded mostly by the girls while Kukai was surrounded mostly by the boys. The girls were expressing their love/admiration to "Ikuto-sama", while the boys talked about sports.

The first day of school was uneventful. By the end of the day, some students were annoyed with the fact that most of the teachers gave them assignments on the first day which according to them is unfair! Kukai and Amu went home together in there respective skates and bike while Ikuto went his way to Easter because he is starting to work there. Amu, being the kind-hearted person that she is, wished for the three of them to have a peaceful school year.

Unknown to these three young teenagers, their lives would suddenly change due to an event that will be taking place sooner than expected.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story does not have a clear plot as I'm still deciding as to how to end the story. I ask if this will cause disturbance to readers. Please understand that my mind right now has a lot of ideas but I don't know which I should use. Please share as to what you think of my story by reviewing this chapter....Thank you!

P.S. Sorry for being formal. Tell me if you don't want me to be formal...


End file.
